Conventional compact cases hold makeup or cosmetics, such as, powders, eye shadow, eyeliner, lipstick, or other beauty aids. Compacts often provide a mirror for viewing the face, thereby facilitating the process of applying the makeup to the face.
A compact usually includes a lid or a cover section hingeably coupled to a base or a container section. Either the cover section or the base section can be pivoted about the hinge to obtain the closed configuration of the compact, thereby providing a convenient storage device. The mirror is typically disposed on the inside of the compact cover section. The base section of conventional compacts usually includes a metal pan for containing the makeup. Alternatively, the makeup can be directly stored in a cavity in the base section.
Compacts also allow for a pad, a brush, or other application device to be disposed between the base and the cover, when the compact is in the closed configuration. Makeup is usually applied by rubbing or dipping the application device (e.g., the pad or brush) in the pan or cavity holding the makeup. The application device is then used to transfer the makeup to the face.
A popular type of cosmetic currently available in most retail stores is a Color-Stay.TM. or colorfast makeup or cosmetic. The popularity of these cosmetics apparently stems from the ability of the makeup to remain applied to the skin surface for a prolonged period without rubbing off or fading. Colorfast cosmetics contain a somewhat volatile chemical component that requires airtight or hermetic storage to prevent or inhibit drying, hardening, and cracking of the cosmetics. In particular, the colorfast cosmetic must be stored in a hermetically sealed container. Therefore, colorfast cosmetic containers often must undergo and pass a loss-in-weight test to establish that an airtight seal has been effected.
Conventional compacts are usually arranged as a one-piece unit so that one hand opens and holds the compact, while the other hand applies the makeup to the skin surface of the face. In contrast, conventional colorfast cosmetic cases include a container with a screw-on cap that effects a hermetic seal when in the closed configuration. Thus, the user must contend with two separate pieces, which makes applying the makeup a more difficult task, i.e., it is more difficult for the user to unscrew the cap and apply the makeup at the same time.
To apply the color-fast cosmetic from its cosmetic case, the user must unscrew the cap and place it somewhere so that one hand can hold the container that stores the makeup, while the other hand is free to apply the makeup to the skin surface of the face with greater dexterity. In having to lay the screw-on cap somewhere during the process of applying the colorfast makeup, the potential exists for the cap to be misplaced or lost, especially in a crowded public restroom during a social function. Without the screw-on cap to hermetically seal the unused portion remaining in the container, the colorfast makeup dries, hardens, and its quality deteriorates. As a result, the user must incur an additional expense by purchasing new makeup.
Another problem with current colorfast cosmetic cases occurs when the user is not aware that the screw-on cap is not properly closed, e.g., sealed, on the container. If the hermetic seal is not established as a result of incomplete or improper closure of the colorfast cosmetic case, the makeup dries, hardens, and cracks.
Other colorfast makeup cases use a complex method of opening and closing. These cases require that the user follow unconventional directions to appropriately open and close the makeup case. Thus, these cases often require additional steps to open and close the case that can annoy the user.
Another problem with known makeup cases is that product placed within the pan decreases the volume available for air in the pan. In makeup cases having a hermetic seal, excess air pressure may be entrapped in the pan when the case is closed. Such excess air pressure may cause a break in the hermetic seal, thereby allowing atmospheric air to corrupt the integrity of the product.
Thus, there is a need for an inexpensive and simple-to-use compact case capable of effecting an airtight or hermetic seal. Further, there is a need for an airtight, hermetically sealed compact case that passes the loss-in-weight test. Further still, there is a need for a hermetically sealed compact case that can be manufactured as a one-piece unit and can be simply opened and closed. Even further still, there is the need for an airtight compact case that generates an audible indication whenever the hermetic seal is established. It would also be advantageous to provide a makeup case configured to reduce air pressure within the generally sealed pan.